


Fireworks and dark bars

by RimaKuronuma



Series: One Direction and Holidays [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, New Year's Kiss, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RimaKuronuma/pseuds/RimaKuronuma
Summary: Lisa and her friends are excited to see the fireworks as the year changes. Before going to the town square, they hop by a bar and run into some new friends.





	Fireworks and dark bars

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was supposed to be uploaded on New Years... But I forgot... Lol. But because it was originally written quite a bit ago (you can notice me using first person here and in the Christmas story, I don't do that anymore), I don't feel like waiting another 10 months or so.. (Plus I'm already working on Halloween so)

It was the last day of the year. Me and my friends had made our plans weeks ago. We were going to meet at 8pm at Kelly's place and start drinking there, around 10 we’d move to bars and then 30 minutes before midnight we'd go to the Town Square to watch the fireworks together with a few bottles of champagne and crappy plastic champagne glasses.

I had made it to Kelly's 20 minutes before 8, because she was supposed to do my make up for me. I was never particularly good at it and the opposite was true for my friend, so she suggested doing mine for the evening. We were sitting on the floor of her bedroom, wine bottle already opened.

"So, do you have any requests? Do you want something similar to mine?" Kelly asked me. She had done her eyelids a beautiful maroon with strong winged eyeliner.

"I'd like something similar, but not red, brown maybe?" I said.

Kelly started working on my eyelids and when she was done others had found their way to her place as well. I applied my mascara as Kelly went and brought glasses for the rest of the girls. We finished the bottle of wine and moved onto stronger stuff.

"Girls, guess what I have?" Marina said, getting her bag and finding her mystery object. "Tequila!"

Immediately Emily groaned and the rest of us laughed. Emily didn't have the best relationship with tequila. She had loved it a year ago, when she would mostly drink a shot or two of it every party, but during the previous New Year’s pre-party she drank a little bit too much and totally blacked out and woke up next to a stranger. The boy was a total catch, but not remembering what had happened totally nullified that fact for her.

"We should have some rum left over from last weekend and I brought some vodka, so you can drink those if you don't want any tequila," I offered Kelly. She was contemplating for a few seconds.

"Fine, one shot won't hurt me, right?" she said, still a little unsure. We comforted her and started to mix our drinks.

By 9:30 we were all nicely buzzed and decided to dance to warm our bodies up for the club. We were all having a blast trying to beat each other's horrible dance moves. We didn't notice time flying and left Kelly's house at around 10:15, a little later than planned.

We arrived at the first bar about 8 minutes after that, luckily Kelly lived near a bunch of them. We each ordered the cheapest drinks and went to the tiny dance floor once we got a hold of them. We danced and drank and danced. A few boys tried to get in our dance circle as well, but they soon left when they saw none of us were really interested in them.

After about 30 minutes, we moved to the next bar. This one had the basement floor dedicated to dancing and the drinks came in test tubes, it was one of our favourites. We ordered our shots, downed them and moved to the lower floor to dance. The only reason we even decided to go to these bars was to dance and maybe find someone to kiss at midnight, but the latter wasn't really a priority.

After dancing for a while, me and Emily went to get some air, because it was way too hot for us. As we were quietly chatting by ourselves two boys joined our conversation. One of them had brown hair and an undercut, the other luscious brown curls. We talked with them for a few minutes, before Emily asked for their names.

"Ah, I'm Liam, and this is Harry," said the boy with the undercut, pointing to his friend. "And you girls?"

"I'm Emily"

"Lisa" I said.

"Nice to meet you, girls" said Harry with a smile that showed his dimples.

Pretty soon we moved back inside and introduced the boys to our other 2 friends. We thought having some arm candy would be nice, but we wouldn’t be devastated if they decided to move on either. The six of us danced and had a good time. A little while after, Kelly returned from the bathroom with a shocked expression.

"What happened?" Marina asked her.

"Oh my god, some random dude just grabbed my arm and wouldn’t let me go near the bathroom! He was trying to lay down some pick-up lines, but they were all along the lines of ‘Did you fall from heaven?’ and ‘Are you from Tennessee’. Barely got away from him!" Kelly said, totally immersed in her story. "Omg, there he is, at the bar there," she said pointing towards a guy.

"He's pretty cute though," said Marina. The dude had a mop of black hair styled up with a nice face. Just from seeing him I wouldn’t have really thought he’d do something like that.

"Yeah, but a total sleazeball!" Kelly fought back.

The last time I used the bathroom was about 4 hours ago, so it wasn’t surprising that I was in need of one, after drinking quite a bit of alcohol. But I didn’t expect to find myself alone after I returned. The table at which we had left our coats was empty, it only had my black and white houndstooth coat and blue scarf. I quickly grabbed my things and started to walk towards the exit, slowly panicking. It wasn’t until someone grabbed my hand that I came out of my trance of worry and panic.

“I called your name a few times,” Harry said with a worried look.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t hear you. But, um, do you know where my friends went? We were supposed to go to the square together and..” I trailed off as worry and confusion started swimming in my head again. My friends wouldn’t do something like this to me, they’d never leave without asking me first. I started looking for my phone in my coat pockets and bag.

“They went ahead of us, said they’d be somewhere in the park on the hill,” the male explained. How dare they leave before me? I’m going to have a serious talk with them!

“Okay, let’s go find them then,” I said slightly disappointed in my friends.

As we were walking towards the square me and Harry talked about this and that, our tastes in music, food, movies and such.

“Did you see Grease on TV earlier today?” I asked as I remembered how I accidentally turned on my TV and Grease was playing.

“It was on? Damn, must’ve missed it,” he said.

“Yeah, haven’t seen it in a long time, so it was nice to watch it again.”

“I haven’t seen it in years, don’t even remember how many,” Harry responded with a smile. “Did you watch Love Actually the previous week? It’s one of my favourite Christmas time films.”

“Yes, I saw it! I really like it as well. It’s so interesting to see how much Thomas Sangster has grown up, he was so tiny in the movie.” We both chuckled.

It didn’t take us long to reach the square and soon we were walking hand in hand to not get lost in the immense crowd. Walking towards the stairs would usually take about 5 minutes, but currently it took us nearly 10. The square was already totally packed with people of different ages. Climbing up the stairs I was glad that I was holding Harry’s hand as I stumbled, as I often did, but luckily the curly haired male helped me not fall and bruise my knees.

As we reached the top of the hill we decided to take a break in looking for my friends and instead watched more and more people join the already packed square. There was about 12 minutes left until midnight, so there was no time to waste, the park wasn’t that big, but it was full of people.

As we were walking around a blond man from a group of 5 suddenly started walking towards us. It came out he was a friend of Harry’s.

“Hey mate! How have you been? Good?” he asked in an Irish accent. He was handsome and a bit shorter than the brunet.

“Niall? What brings you here? How long have you been in town?” Harry asked away.

“Came here on business, decided to stay a little longer, arrived 2 days ago. Sorry I didn’t call you, was busy with work stuff,” the blond explained.

“They still make you work this close to the end of the year?” the taller asked jokingly.

“Yeah,” he answered. “But who is this lovely lady?” he asked, looking at me.

“Oh right, this is Lisa”

“Hi,” I said with a smile on my face.

“We’re actually looking for the people we were with so we have to go now, call me tomorrow, okay?” Niall nodded and we were off, on our quest to find my friends.

The conversation took longer than I thought so it was barely midnight and there was no sign of my friends. As there was only about 2-3 minutes left I had decided to give up on the search and instead decided to find a good place to watch the fireworks.

“I think we should just give up on finding them for now and go watch the fireworks instead, what do you think?” I asked, sharing my opinion.

“Sure, sounds good to me,” he said brightly.

To be honest I had been looking forward to drinking the champagne we had prepared for the change of year, but I would choose fireworks over alcohol any day. Fireworks were kind of my thing, had been since childhood. My grandfather used to always call me to the kitchen when there happened to be fireworks in celebration of a couple getting married near our house. It had been a tradition, but he stopped calling as I grew older, so New Year’s was basically the only time I had left to enjoy the fireworks.

We decide on a spot that overlooked the square. That way we could see the fireworks at the square and at the park and get the best of both worlds. I looked at the time on my phone and there was a less than a minute left till midnight. Soon people started chanting numbers.

“10”

“9”

“8”

I looked at Harry in excitement. He was looking back at me, smiling.

“7”

“6”

Our eyes still on each other’s. For some reason it felt like a magnet was pulling me towards him, I couldn’t look away.

“5”

He turned his body towards me, the space between us grew smaller in response.

“4”

He put his hand on my cheek as I turned myself towards him as well.

“3”

There’s barely any space between our bodies. His warm hand giving warmth to my cheek. He starts leaning towards me.

“2”

Our noses almost touching, I could feel his breath as it left his body.

“1”

My eyes fluttered closed as his lips pressed on mine leading to a kiss. The fireworks started seconds after, filling our surroundings with different sounds. I could hear a lot of people yelling ‘Happy New Year’s’ to the people they were with.

As the kiss ended, we took a step back and looked at each other. Harry was smiling, he looked stunning with the fireworks shining different shades on his face.

“Here you guys are,” I heard someone say and as I turned my body to look for the source of the voice I saw Kelly with sparklers in her hands and the rest of my friends with Liam behind her. “Here take these,” she said, giving one of the sparklers to me, the other to Harry.

“Where the hell were you? We couldn’t find you,” I said as I waved around my sparkler.

“We were around there,” Marina said pointing her finger towards a direction where we didn’t go because we ran out of time.

“Well that explains it,” I said quietly to myself.

“Here,” Emily said, giving me an opened bottle of champagne. “For your troubles,” she added with a smile.

I took a big sip of the alcoholic beverage and handed the bottle to Harry, who also took a swig. We continued watching the fireworks as we sent the bottle around in our circle. As I looked at my friends I noticed Emily chuckling at something Liam said and then hitting his shoulder playfully. Knowing full well what that meant I couldn’t help but smile.

I looked over at Harry who after a few seconds looked at me as well, he smiled as he took my hand in his and squeezed it.


End file.
